She's His Daughter
by germanviola7
Summary: Blue eyed black haired Madeline Sparrow shares not but a name with her father. How will Jack tackle being a proper father? How will Elizabeth's raise a son alone? Covers the 10 years after AWE and then beyond! JOC WE more to come!
1. Year 1

**

* * *

**

She's His Daughter 

**Year 1**

The sun shone over the blue waters of the Caribbean with great intensity. Not another ship sailed by and it was dead calm. How great it felt to be in command of all piracy around the globe, and to also posses the one thing that can bridge the gap of time, a child. Elizabeth Turner looked down at her son, who was fast asleep in his basket. Every few minutes he'd move his hands in his sleep. This sight warmed her heart, even after all happened exactly one year ago today. Ever since last year's "event" life had been as good as close to normal as it could have been, until sailing full speed towards her ship was a black sailed black hulled vessel.

"Uh, not now Jack," Elizabeth grumbled to herself as she lowered the anchor and then picked up her crying son.

"Ello love," Jack stated waving his hands in glee. Elizabeth glanced at Jack and didn't reply.

"Is that the whelp's?"

"Yes, why are you so concerned about that," she replied.

"So you already have some experience with young children," Jack announced.

"Why is this so important," Elizabeth demanded rocking her now calmed down son.

"Well, savvy I went to Tortuga to relax after the tragedy with your dear William, and just two weeks ago the wench presents me with this." Jack ended his climactic statement by lifting a basket showing a tiny baby asleep inside.

"Jack, you've made such a mistake you'll never be able to care properly for him—."

"No, it's a her," Jack corrected lightly tapping the baby's nose and cooing at it like an irrational child.

"She'll," Elizabeth exaggerated, "Never lead a proper life!"

"And that's what I'm here to bargain about," Jack stated.

"You're bargaining for your daughter's life how—," she was then again cut off.

"No, I offer you and whelp jr. extra protection, if you help raise dear Madeline Elizabeth her," he concluded again looking down at his daughter. Elizabeth sighed, had to agree with Jack, protection could never hurt and his daughter **would **need a maternal figure to grow up properly."

"Deal." Jack folded his hands as in prayer, for once he was thinking of the best for someone.

"Under one condition," she added. Jack stood in astonishment, this was going to end perfectly.

"He goes by his real name, and not whelp jr."


	2. Year 2

**Year 2**

A small dark haired boy struggled to take a few steps towards the other side of the ship. After making it to a box, he fell to the ground and began to suck his thumb.

"Mummy," he stated lifting his arms.

"Not now William," Elizabeth told her son as she brushed a mess of near black hair out of the face of a small girl in her arms.

"Up," William persisted yet again lifting his arms.

"Madeline can't walk yet, I'll pick you up later," she finished.

"Illy," Madeline cooed pointing a chubby hand at William on the ground.

"Very good Madeline," Elizabeth exclaimed patting the girl on her head. Today happened to be Madeline's first birthday, and the crew was prepared to throw a small party later tonight. For being one, she was very intelligent, except for the fact that she hadn't learned to walk yet.

"Madeline," Elizabeth asked, "Can you go play with William," Elizabeth asked.

"Illy," Madeline replied again and as soon as she was on the ground, she latched herself to her friend's leg. For only a three-month difference, William's size was daunting to hers. Their features were opposites, except the fact that they were both very tan for their age. Madeline had jet black hair, while William's was a light brown. Her eyes were a bright clear blue, and his were dark brown.

"Illy," Madeline screeched as she still clung to his leg as he tried to toddle away.

"She's adorable Jack," Elizabeth told her friend, "Madeline is going to grow up to be a lovely young lady someday." Elizabeth sighed, Jack didn't reply, for the past year Jack hadn't put very much effort into a relationship with his daughter. Every time he would pick her up she would cry and wiggle her way out of his grasp.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard William yell, "OFF OFF OFF!" Looking on the ground Elizabeth saw Madeline crawl onto her son and wrap her arms around his body.

"Illy," she cheered happily as he tried to get her off.


	3. Year 3

**A/N: I promise it will only just get better! Year five is going to be exciting!

* * *

**

Year 3 

**The **_**Black**__**Pearl**_

"Wiim," Madeline shout as she looked on deck for her friend. She was about to look below deck, but found herself being picked up off the ground.

"What are you up to missy," Jack asked lifting his daughter onto his shoulder.

"Daddy," she exclaimed taking off his hat and putting it on, "Where's Wiim?"

"Why don't you go look over there," Jack told her as he put her down and pointed to a box. Madeline held on to her hat and ran over to the box.

"Wiim," she yelled as she leapt onto William.

"Maddy," he shout as he pushed her off.

"Wiim," she persisted. William took Madeline's hat and ran off.

"My hat," Madeline yelled as she ran off after her father's hat. Madeline was just a few days past her second birthday, and that marked an event in Elizabeth's life. She had asked Jack to watch William as she spent some time alone.

**The **_**Empress**_

"Seven years," Elizabeth said to the small metal chest next to her. It had been exactly three years since she had last seen her husband. Elizabeth noted how much William was beginning to look like his father more and more each day. Not only by looks, by personality wise as well. He was quiet and reserved, and for just over two seemed to always wonder how everyone else felt about his actions. It was remarkable how much affection two toddlers could share with each other. William and Madeline were inseparable at all costs. Last week when Madeline had hit her head, he stayed in her room with her all day.

_Just seven more years…_

**The **_**Black**__**Pearl**_

Back aboard the _Pearl_ they had just left Tortuga in high spirits.

"I happen to have a present for you two," Jack said pulling William and Madeline away from the crew who were busy, "testing" the rum as the children were told. Their eyes widened and each put out their hands waiting for their gift.

"See that bench over there," the captain asked, pointing to a bench, the two nodded, "Ye have to eat this here and only there," Jack finished handing each of them a wrapped piece of chocolate.

"Yay," the two squealed in unison and ran as fast as their legs could carry them to the wooden bench, William climbed on with ease and then paused to help his friend on as well.

"Who does that remind you of," a voice asked Jack. Sparrow turned to see his first mate, Joshamee Gibbs looking at William and Madeline.

"Just thinking the same thing," Jack stated, "Just like the whelp and his bonny lass."

"In a way, they've got one thing in common, "Gibbs commented.

"What's that," Jack inquired.

"They each be missing a parent."


	4. Year 4

**A/N: This story is devolping greatly, and I have ideas for the future! Take a read of my other stories too!

* * *

**

Year 4 

"Happy Birthday Madeline," someone shout to her. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and ended up face to face with her best friend Billy.

"Thanks Billy," she grumbled. Madeline had never been a morning person and of course her best friend just quite happened not to be. Before she could climb out of her hammock Madeline was grabbed by the hand and guided out of her room.

"I got my mum to get you a great present," her friend told her as they continued up on deck, "The crew too!" Looking around nothing popped to Madeline's attention as a gift.

"Madeline," something screeched. She looked up at her father and sitting upon his shoulder was a dazzling green parrot.

"Happy birthday," it then squawked. Madeline flung her arms around her father's legs.

"Now Maddy, until you're old enough I'm going to help you take care of this bird," her father warned when he picked up his daughter.

"What are you going to name it," a crewmember asked. Thinking for a moment Madeline took into account the bird's color.

"Green," the young girl concluded.

"How about Verde," her father asked.

"Why," she persisted.

"It's more original."

Madeline agreed, "I shall call him Verde." Just as Madeline went to pet the bird it flew off and away from the ship.

"Verde," she screamed.

"It'll come back, don't worry," her father reassured.

"Look what I got you," Billy shout holding up something poorly wrapped. Jack put his daughter down and she immediately unwrapped her gift. It was a cloth doll dressed like a pirate.

"Thanks Billy," Madeline screeched tightly hugging her friend.

"Billy," something squawked overhead.

"Verde," Madeline scolded.

"Billy," it repeated flapping it's multicolored wings. Madeline had to smile, she was one happy girl.

"Lookie eh, we made some clothes for it," a skinny man with an eye patch said to Madeline as a stout man handed her some sewn together cloth,

"Thank you," Madeline responded as she held up the "shirt" which one sleeve was definitely much longer than the other was. The rest of the day was spent chasing Verde back and forth across the ship, and by dinner Madeline and Billy had fallen asleep on their chair.

"Can you believe it's been four years already," Jack asked Elizabeth. The two were seated amongst the crew and watched their children asleep on the chair across from them.

"Now just six left," she responded. A roar of "Awwwww"s erupted from the crew. Madeline was now asleep on Billy's lap with his arm over her back.

"Ain't that screwy," Jack stated, "Even sea-hardened sailors still have some soft spot in them." His statement was finished by the gold toothed glare that everyone has come to know.


	5. Year 5

**A/N: Here is more! When Billy says that Liz told him everything, he means the everything a four year old can comprehend, just that his father is out there, no details, yet. I think I'm saving that for like seven or eight. And this chapter is going to have a second part that will be up as soon as I write it! REVIEW!

* * *

**

Year 5 

"Very good Verde," Madeline said to the bird on her shoulder. She had just recently taught him the colors of the rainbow as she had just learned.

Patting him on the head he flew up to the crows nest squawking, "Red, orange, yellow, green…" behind him.

"Ow," Madeline then shrieked as someone tugged on her pigtails. Turning around she found her friend Billy smiling at her. She smiled timidly at her friend and the two looked up at the bird that just flew away.

"You taught him colors," Billy asked.

"Yes," Madeline answered. The two stared at each other and then broke into their favorite game, tag and hide. Running past each of their parents Madeline dove below deck and Billy immediately followed.

"I can't believe she's four," Jack stated.

"Me neither," Elizabeth replied. Jack thought back to when he first found Madeline…

**Flashback**

_The dark and musty dining area of the bar was as crowded as usual on this particular night. A man sat with his feet up playing with the beads in his hair._

"_Good thing we found the _Pearl_ again," Jack said to his friend Joshamee Gibbs._

"_Aye," Gibbs replied. The two sipped their rum in unison until someone tapped Jack on the shoulder._

"'_Scuse me" Captain Sparrow asked._

"_You're Jack Sparrow," a teenage boy asked._

"_Sure am son."_

"_I need you to follow me." Jack and Gibbs left their empty mugs and followed him._

_  
"This may come as a shock to you but—" the boy stopped in front of a door._

"_This was given to me, and I was entrusted to find you." The door was opened and the men were lead inside._

"_She's yours," the man stated pointing to the sleeping baby in a wooden cradle. Jack's mouth fell open._

"_She's just over three days old."_

Everything had come to him as shock when he found out he had a daughter.

"Are you sure you don't know who her mother is," Elizabeth asked. Jack shook his head, all the wenches he's been with would make a long list.

"For when she's older, a nice gift would be to finally meet her mother," Jack's companion stated.

"I don't think she could handle that," the Captain told his friend.

"Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet," something squawked from the riggings above.

"Jack," it finished.

"Bloody bird," he mumbled.

"Maddy," Billy called looking for his friend below deck. She hid in her room under her bed, her signature spot. Billy looked in every room until he finally found Madeline's.

"Found you!" The two laughed and sat down on the floor.

"Guess what I learned yesterday," Billy exclaimed with a grin.

"What," his friend asked.

"Last night with my mum, she told me all about my father." Madeline was speechless, nothing was known about Billy's father, and at the same time her mother.

"In a few year's time he's coming back to see us!"

"That's great Billy," Madeline replied.

"Have you ever asked your father where your mum is," Billy inquired.

"No," Madeline answered. The two sat in utter silence, _since when did they ever talk about their missing parents? _Madeline thought.

**The **_**Black**__**Pearl**_

Later that night when she was alone, Madeline asked her father, "What do you know about Billy's father?"

**The**_** Empress**_

Exactly as Jack was confounded with this question the Captain of the _Empress_ had to answer her son's question, "Where's Madeline's mum?"


	6. Year 5 Part Two

**A/N: It's not amazing but it's a bit more. Year six wil be next!

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Year Five Part Two 

**The **_**Black**__**Pearl**_

"Madeline Elizabeth Sparrow," Jack scolded his daughter, "What's causing you to ask about the eunuch?"

"The who," Madeline inquired.

"Billy's father," he corrected.

"Billy told me his mum said that his father was coming back in a few years," Madeline told her father, "I just wanted to know if you knew him." She sat down on her father's chair and looked up at him.

"I knew 'em, good man, good pirate," Jack stated.

"You've met him before," Madeline exclaimed.

"Sure did," her father answered, "You'd like 'em." Madeline squealed in glee, she had some information to tell her friend that he would be very happy to hear as well.

**The **_**Empress**_

Elizabeth didn't quite know what to say. She watched her son stare at her with his wide brown eyes, ignorant to the whole entire story of Madeline's mother.

"Not much is known about her," she finally replied.

"Maddy looked upset when I asked her about it," Billy answered, "I thought maybe you'd know, you and Uncle Jack are pretty close." Billy pulled on a pair of socks and contemplated for a moment.

"Why are Maddy and I both missing parents?" Elizabeth turned in shock, she had never seen this side of her son.

"Things happen," she answered.

"Like what," Billy inquired, he wanted information for his friend.

"Nothing important."

"Please," Billy whined, "I want to know."

"Go to your room," Elizabeth said quietly.

"But—," Billy began.

"Go to your room," she shout. Billy climbed down from his seat and made his way to his room.

"I can't even talk to my mum," he grumbled as he walked to his room. Billy was upset he only got minimal information for his best friend. Opening his door he found Madeline sitting on his bed.

"How'd you get here?" Madeline smiled and raised her eyebrows.

_Sometimes she was just so strange._

"What'd you find out about my father," he then asked excitedly.

"My dad knew him," Madeline replied, "He called him a eunuch."

"Oh," Billy answered, "My mum knew your mum!"

"That's cool." Footsteps were heard by the door and Madeline quickly climbed out of Billy's window.

"Billy," Elizabeth said as she opened her son's door, "I'm sorry about before."

"It's okay," Billy replied, "But I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"What's a eunuch?"


	7. Question

**A/N: HEY!!! Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been enveloped into the twilight scene and have been writing a lot for that. I was just curious if I were to update this story would I be getting any reads?**


End file.
